


Mchanzo Fixer Upper AU

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Tumblr One-shots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Contractor Jesse McCree, Designer Hanzo, Fixer Upper AU, House Hunting, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: Hi guys, so I volunteered to write a full-blown Fixer Upper AU for @jackieyaky (On Tumblr) who draws amazing art for mchanzo, you guys should check them out. Anywho enjoy the story.





	Mchanzo Fixer Upper AU

“So, what are your parents like style wise?” Hanzo asked his husband as the drove to the first house they were going to show his parents.

“Well Gabe, is from California so he’s used to the warm weather,” McCree said keeping his eyes on the road but started to smile as he talked about his family “And Jack is from Indiana and he grew up on the ranch farming animals, herding cows, all that good stuff.”

_( **Camera cutaway)**_

_“So, Jesse parents have decided to move here to New Mexico,” Hanzo said, “To be closer to us and the kids.”_

_“Yeah, it was becoming a real hassle with them traveling back and forth from California to visit kids,” McCree said wrapping his arm around Hanzo “And at the time we lived in a what three-bedroom house.”_

_“Oh god don’t remind me,” Hanzo said hiding his face in his hands. “There was no space in that house.”_

**_(Camera cuts to Jack and Gabriel)_ **

_“Hello, I’m Jack,” Jack waves._

_“And I’m Gabriel,” Gabriel nods._

_“And we’re Jesse’s parents,” Jack said._

_“We’ve talked about moving closer to Jesse every since Hanzo first got pregnant,” Gabriel said._

_“We usually come down to New Mexico for a month or two after Hanzo gives birth and we help out around the house, with the kids,” Jack said._

_“And we try to come as often as possible, but the airfare is getting expensive,” Gabriel said, “So we decided to suck it up and move to New Mexico.”_

**_(Camera cuts back to the present with Jack and Gabriel driving)_ **

“How much faith do you have in Jesse to find us the perfect house?” Gabriel asked his husband.

“I mean, Jesse has never let us down before,” Jack said, “And I’m very confident in Hanzo’s design abilities.”

Gabriel started laughing. “So, what do you want in the house?”

“We need at least a five or six-bedroom house, Ranch style preferable, and huge backyard,” Jack stated his wish list for their home.

“I need an open kitchen for when we cook and have guests over,” Gabriel reminded “A large living room to entertain guest, and I need a separate barn or something as a shooting range.”

“Good thinking,” Jack said.

**_(Camera cuts to Hanzo and Jesse)_ **

_“My parents were apart of Overwatch like me in its heyday’s,” McCree explained, “And even though they’re retired, they still like to have target practice.”_

_“Yeah, when they were staying with us, Gabriel brought his ‘Hellfire’ shotguns,” Hanzo said recalling the memory watching as Jesse flinch._

_“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so mad about having weapons in the house,” McCree chuckled. “Not even with Peacekeeper.”_

_“There’s a difference,” Hanzo protested “You keep Peacekeeper locked away from the kids, Gabe encourages them to fire at will.”_

_McCree started laughing while Hanzo smiles and shook his head at his husband._

**_(Camera cuts to Jack and Gabriel pulling to the first house with Hanzo and McCree waiting for them.)_ **

“Jack, Gabe,” Hanzo said as everyone hugs “Nice to see you all safe and sound, ready to see the first house.”

“Let’s do it,” Jack said.

The pair walks toward a ranch style home while McCree explains the property. “So, this is a ranch style home that’s about eighteen acres of land give or take a few square feet. It’s a six-bedroom house with four and a half baths, now this house was built in nineteen ninety-four. That means the overall property is selling for 895,000 dollars which is under your budget of 1.5 million dollars. However, since the house has been on the market for so long we can maybe pressure them down to 795,000 which would leave at least 705,000 left over for renovations.”

“Let’s check out the property,” Hanzo said as they walk up.

“What I’m noticing immediately is the outside is a bright shade of orange and blue,” Jack said, “It’s pretty tacky.”

“We call switch them out for more neutral colors like gray and white, maybe add some tilting on the bottom of those pillars to give it a more modern feel.” Hanzo said as they stepped onto the porch “And you can ask some flowers and shrubs in the front to give more curb appeal when visitors pull up, and I’m thinking you can add a porch swing for the night you just want to stare at the stars.”  

“Sounds great,” Gabriel nodded.

“Ok, let’s step inside to see what we’re working with,” McCree said opening the door before tipping his hat to Hanzo “You first darlin’.”

Hanzo chuckled as they walked into the house. “Something you need to know, this is a two-story house so three bedrooms are downstairs and two bedrooms including the masters are upstairs.”

“I don’t like how when you walk in there’s a wall right there and all you can see is stairs,” Jack said looking around.

“I agree with you on that,” Hanzo said, “So we can maybe we can move the stairs and take down the wall, opening up the living space so there would be more room and not so closed off.”

“Sounds good,” Jack said.

The four walked into the living area and Gabriel said “That fireplace has got to go. I want to put a giant TV and sound system there.”

“Gabe, I like the fireplace,” Jack stated.

**_(Camera Cuts to Hanzo and McCree)_ **

_“I knew this was going to happen,” McCree said grinning._

_“The fireplace argument?” Hanzo chuckled._

_“Yes, Gabe like firepits not fireplaces,” McCree said, “And even though Jack is the barbeque master, he like fireplaces.”_

_“Well, it’s a good thing I came prepared,” Hanzo said._

**_(Cuts back to the present)_ **

“I have a solution for this,” Hanzo said “What I’m thinking is we can hide the bulk of the fireplace in the wall install some overhead light that can dim along with a sound system and instead of the TV we have a projector screen for sport games, movies night and everything in between. You should also repaint the walls, so it doesn’t have this weird shade of yellow, and maybe replace the windows so more natural light can come in during the day.”

“I like the way you think Hanzo,” Gabriel smiled at the idea.

“Let’s keep moving,” McCree said showing them to the kitchen.

“This kitchen really needs to be updated,” Gabriel commented.

“Right, and you wanted an open concept for the kitchen and living room,” Hanzo stated “So what we can do is update the cabinets and appliances, I think we take out the hardwood floor and do tilting instead, have granite countertops with a grey backsplash. And in the center, have an island counter with chairs for guest.”

“Now you’re speaking my language,” Gabriel said, “I’m going to throw down in here.”

“He means it Darlin’,” McCree said.

Hanzo chuckles before the group moves to the master bedroom.

“It’s pretty spacious, however, the closet seems a little small for a master bedroom and the bathroom looks like something out of the nineties movie,” Jack said looking around.

“So, from the looks of the closet we can try and convert it into a walk-in closet with decent shelves, and for the bathroom, I’m thinking just gut the entire bathroom and bring up to this century.” Hanzo said making hand gestures to certain areas “So double sinks, a walk-in shower with a separate bathtub, new tilting and all of that good stuff. And while we’re at it lets at least add a vaulted ceiling to this master bedroom to make it look bigger with some crown moldings, add some light fixtures take out the hardwood floors and install carpet to be more comfortable.”

“I’ve got no problem with that,” Jack said while Gabe nodded in agreement.

“Ready to check out the backyard?” McCree asked.

“Yeah, I think we are,” Jack said.

“Alright let’s get to it,” McCree said leading the way.

The backyard was very spacious which Jack took an immediate liking too. “The backyard is huge, I like that.”

“Another thing you should know is that there is both a barn and a horse stable on this property,” McCree told them “So you can convert the horse stable into a shooting range and have animals in the barn or have horses in the stable and turn the barn into a shooting range. Either way, the world is your oyster.”

“I like that we have the option to have both a shooting range and place to raise animal instead of having to choose between the two,” Jack said.

“But if we had to choose, it would be a shooting range,” Gabriel chime in earning him playful smack on the arm.

“So, what do you guys think?” McCree asked.

“This house is definitely a contender,” Jack said, “However, I’d like to see some others before we make our final decision.”

“Fair enough,” McCree said, “I’ll keep searching.”

“Now, I want to see my grandkids after a long day,” Gabriel said.

**_(Camera cuts McCree and Hanzo again)_ **

_“Well, it’s back to the drawing board, babe,” McCree said._

_“I’m sure you’ll find something for them, Jesse,” Hanzo replied._

_“But for now, the kids will be excited that Abuelo and grandpa are coming to visit.” McCree said before grinning at Hanzo “And we can finally have some alone time.”_

_Hanzo starts laughing before giving McCree a peck on his cheek._


End file.
